Within View
by DallasWinston98
Summary: Two-Bit and Dallas enjoy semi-public sex, wether it be in cars, parks or drive-in movies.
1. Part 1: The Drive-In

_Within View_

 _Part 1: The Drive-In_

Two-Bit and Dallas were laying on the redhead's bed, making simple conversation. They both enjoyed each other's company a lot but neither of them could really get to the point of admitting their feelings, Two-Bit got pretty close but his ego got in the way. The conversations they shared always drifted off from being normal to either something dirty or something that was really getting into personal places. The redhead remembered Dallas fell asleep with his head resting on his chest one night and he didn't mind, the blond looked too peaceful to disturb. Dallas became silent, this alarmed Two-Bit some so he looked over at the blond. Dallas was staring up at the ceiling, he seemed to be in very deep thought.

"You okay, Dally?" Two-Bit asked and scooted closer to Dallas.

The blond seemed to moan just by Two-Bit getting closer to him, Two-Bit raised an eyebrow and smirked. Dallas pressed himself against Two-Bit, he grind his body against the redhead as if he needed the friction. Two-Bit was surprised by Dallas's actions but he went along with it. The redhead began to grind against the blond, Dallas moaned and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. Dallas raised his leg and rested it on the redheads hip, causing their clothed members to have heavy friction against one another. Two-Bit groaned and grind harder against Dallas, the blond whimpered heavily and clawed the back of Two-Bit's neck.

"Fuck!" Dallas panted and deeply kissed Two-Bit, he hadn't felt so good in his life.

"Mmnn, Dallas.." Two-Bit grunted, he could barely believe this was actually happening between them.

"T-Two-Bit?" Dallas asked and looked into Two-Bit's grey eyes.

"Yeah?" Two-Bit panted, he had stopped grinding against Dallas and could feel the blond's erection pressed against his own.

"Fuck me, please.." Dallas breathed and sloppily kissed Two-Bit.

Two-Bit chuckled, "maybe I should at least take you on a date first." The redhead teased and Dallas scowled.

"You're really like that, are you?" Dallas asked.

"I just want to try and make you feel special is all." Two-Bit said as he shrugged.

"Fine, is it tonight or what?" Dallas asked, he sounded annoyed.

"It can be tonight, we can go see a movie at the drive-in." Two-Bit said and slowly began grinding against Dallas again.

"Mmnn..only on o-one condition.." Dallas panted as he began grinding in return.

"W-What?" Two-Bit stuttered.

"You have to fuck me at the movies in the backseat." Dallas murmured and softly kissed Two-Bit.

Two-Bit blushed heavily, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to risk getting caught having sex in a public area especially with another man. The redhead wondered if Dallas was into the whole public sex thing and just wanted to test it out with him.

"You enjoy public sex, don't you?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas shrugged, "I've never done it myself but I wanna try this with you, Keith."

"I-I'm not sure if we should..." Two-Bit trailed off.

"We can park away from everyone, maybe over where that big tree is toward the back." Dallas said, getting a soft image of the drive-in in his mind.

Two-Bit thought about it for a moment, he really wanted to take Dallas right then but he needed to somewhat prepare Dallas for what was to come.

"Roll over so you're facing away from me." Two-Bit ordered and Dallas blushed.

"W-Why?" Dallas asked.

Two-Bit spanked Dallas, "don't ask questions." He said lustfully.

Dallas was surprised Two-Bit spanked him and he actually liked it, he shrugged and rolled over like Two-Bit asked. The redhead pressed his junk against the blonds ass and trailed his right hand to Dallas's pants button and zipper. Dallas whimpered as the redhead slipped his left hand under his shirt and slowly ran it up to his pale chest. Two-Bit grasped the blond's member and slowly stroked him, Dallas gasped and whimpered heavily. The redhead began circling his finger over the blond's nipple, Dallas moaned in surprise, he had never been touched that way before. Two-Bit nuzzled the back of Dallas's head as he jerked Dallas off faster, he couldn't get enough of Dallas's gasps and moans.

"Dally, pipe down some, my mom and sister are here." Two-Bit whispered into the blond's ear.

"O-Okay.." Dallas muttered back and whimpered heavily.

Two-Bit softly pinched Dallas's nipple and the blond yelped. Two-Bit stifled a giggle and continued to rub the blond's nipple. Dallas had the blankets bunched into his fist and he slightly kicked his legs, he tried all he could to stay quiet. The redhead noticed Dallas was mainly whimpering now as he rubbed his dick faster than before.

"Do you want me to stop?" Two-Bit asked softly and slowly jerked Dallas off.

"No, don't you dare stop." Dallas panted.

Two-Bit chuckled, "alright then." He whispered as he rubbed Dallas as fast as he could.

"Fuck.." Dallas groaned and clenched the blankets like his life depended on it.

Two-Bit slowly pulled his hand away from the blond's member and pulled his pants down to his knees. Dallas felt nervous about being exposed to the redhead like this but he pushed it away from his mind. The redhead ran his hand over Dallas's hip to his entrance, he placed his finger. Dallas whimpered, he had never been touched there before.

"I'm assuming you've never had sex like this?" Two-Bit asked and softly kissed Dallas on the cheek.

Dallas shook his head slowly, he was scared, he was genuinely scared for once. Two-Bit pulled his finger from his entrance and licked his fingers as a way to lubricate them for Dallas.

"K-Keith?" Dallas asked while Two-Bit placed his finger once again.

"Hmm?" Two-Bit hummed and circled his finger around the blond's entrance.

"Please be gentle.." Dallas whimpered,Two-Bit heard the fear in the blond's tone.

"Shh, I'll be gentle, I promise." Two-Bit cooed softly.

Dallas wanted Two-Bit's fingers inside of him, he knew it would most likely hurt but he needed relief.

"Ready?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas slowly nodded, "please, Two-Bit," He breathed.

Two-Bit pushed his finger inside and Dallas let out an involuntary moan, it felt so good but it also felt so bad. Dallas groaned and whimpered in pain the more he thrust, the redhead softly kissed him on the cheek. Dallas panted heavily in agony, he really wanted it all to feel better.

"I-It hurts.." Dallas panted and clenched the blankets in his fist.

"Shh, give it a moment." Two-Bit breathed and slipped in one more finger.

"Ahh!" Dallas moaned, it hurt from being stretched more.

"Did that hurt?" Two-Bit asked as he thrusted his fingers deeper, trying to find the blond's sweet spot.

"Y-Yeah.." Dallas breathed.

Two-Bit scissored his fingers deep inside of Dallas, he didn't like how Dallas was so uncomfortable with what he was doing. The blond thought it felt weird to have Two-Bit scissoring his fingers inside of him then again no one ever had before.

"W-What are you doing?" Dallas asked.

"I'm trying to find the sweet spot.." Two-Bit said as he kept looking.

"W-What is th-" Dallas was cut off by a sudden heavy feeling of pleasure.

"Ahh!" Dallas moaned loudly and covered his mouth with his hand, he had never felt so good in his life.

Two-Bit smirked, "does it feel better now?" The redhead asked.

"Y-Yesss.." Dallas moaned.

"Good." Two-Bit said lustfully.

Two-Bit thrust his fingers hard and deep into the blond, Dallas gasped heavily every time Two-Bit hit his sweet spot.

"This is kind of what it will feel like later, it'll still hurt because real sex is a lot different than this." Two-Bit explained as he slipped in a third finger.

Dallas whimpered from the new addition but noticed it didn't hurt much this time, he felt happy that he wasn't in pain anymore. Two-Bit thrust his fingers extra hard into the blond, Dallas gasped and felt a warmth in-between his legs.

"K-Keith, I need t-to cum!" Dallas gasped and squirmed around some.

Two-Bit smirked and continued to fuck Dallas with his fingers, "cum for me.." He whispered.

Dallas let out one last moan and came all over the bed, he knew he made a mess but it felt too good to finally release. He whimpered when he finished, he was still trying to collect himself. Two-Bit slipped his fingers out of the blond and looked over where Dallas came. He personally didn't know Dallas could cum so much, he sighed softly.

"S-Sorry, I made a mess.." Dallas apologized and had a soft blush on his face.

"It's alright, it's not like I haven't done it before." Two-Bit said and softly kissed Dallas on the cheek.

The couple sat silent for a few moments, Dallas could barely believe he let Two-Bit do that to him. He wasn't really submissive but the redhead had a way of getting him to bow down to him. He really wanted Two-Bit to take him right then but he figured he could wait a couple of hours, he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Two-Bit asked as he stood to grab a dirty towel off his floor.

"I-I'm sure." Dallas stuttered and watched Two-Bit clean up his mess.

Two-Bit softly kissed Dallas and pulled away, the blond looked into the redhead's grey eyes.

"We don't have to if you don't want to.." Two-Bit whispered, he didn't want to make Dallas uncomfortable.

"I want too, Keith." Dallas assured and Two-Bit nodded.

. . .

Dallas and Two-Bit were on their way to the drive-in movie, they both had butterflies in their stomachs. Dallas was mostly scared of the pain he was going to feel and Two-Bit was scared of being caught. The blond stared out of his window, he noticed it was almost completely dark outside. The sun was almost done setting, he noticed all the pretty colors it made, had never noticed before. Two-Bit felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he pulled into the drive-in and went to pay for the movie. He would usually sneak in but he didn't want to have sex outside of his car and just heighten the risk of getting caught. Dallas didn't pay much attention to Two-Bit making small talk and handing over his money, his mind was else where. He noticed Two-Bit had started driving again but slower than before, he was looking for the tree Dallas was talking about earlier. Two-Bit saw the tree and saw that most of the other people were no where near that place, he personally thought Dallas was making stuff up. He parked about twenty feet away from anyone else and put his car in park, he turned the car off. Dallas was staring straight ahead as he felt a nervous sweat form on his forehead, he slowly turned to Two-Bit.

"Ready to get in the backseat?" Two-Bit asked as he watched the beginning credits of the movie.

Dallas nodded but remembered it was dark in the car, "y-yeah.." Dallas stuttered and opened his door.

Two-Bit took in a deep breath and let it go, he unlocked the back doors and opened his car door. Dallas stood outside of the car, waiting for Two-Bit to get out. He looked around to make sure no one saw them, he looked over and saw Two-Bit was looking at him.

"Ready?" Two-Bit asked nervously.

Dallas responded by opening the back door and crawling inside, he slowly closed his door. Two-Bit's breath was coming out more in pants due to his nervousness, he tried to calm himself as he opened the backdoor and crawled inside. He shut the door and awkwardly sat next to Dallas, the blond didn't know how to start things. Two-Bit got tired of the silence, he pulled Dallas close to him and pressed his lips to the blond's. Dallas was taken aback by the sudden kiss but slowly returned it, he pressed himself against Two-Bit. The redhead slowly licked Dallas's bottom lip and Dallas slowly let Two-Bit slide inside. Dallas whimpered as Two-Bit slowly licked over his tongue, the blond fought against Two-Bit's tongue but lost. The redhead pulled away and laid Dallas down on the seat, the blond stared up at Two-Bit. The blond's legs were on either side of Two-Bit, the redhead leaned down and softly kissed the blond on the neck. Dallas moaned and whimpered as Two-Bit kissed up to his chin then ended on his lips. Dallas whimpered in fear, he genuinely felt fear, he hated how he couldn't hide it in front of Two-Bit.

"I'm going to take your pants off, okay?" Two-Bit said softly.

"O-Okay.." Dallas whispered.

Two-Bit slowly pulled off the blond's boots and left his socks on, he unbuttoned and unzipped Dallas's black pants and pulled them off. Dallas felt strange with being so exposed to someone else, especially if they were dominating him. Two-Bit silently investigated Dallas's pale skin that was exposed to him, he thought he was beautiful. Two-Bit threw the blond's boots, jeans and boxers down to the floorboard, he looked at the blond's member. He didn't get a good look of it earlier but he noticed that his own was definitely bigger than Dallas's, he shrugged and thought it wasn't that big of a deal. Two-Bit grasped Dallas's member and began jerking him off like earlier but he moved down until he was facing the member.

"K-Keith.." Dallas breathed nervously.

Two-Bit slowly took the blond's tip into his mouth, he looked up at Dallas. The blond gasped and clawed at the leather seat beneath him, Two-Bit flicked his tongue over his tip. Dallas squirmed around underneath the redhead, he had had this done to him before but Two-Bit seemed to know exactly where to lick and touch. He couldn't keep himself quiet as Two-Bit began to take his entire length into his warm mouth. Dallas mewled and clenched the redhead's hair like his life depended on it. Two-Bit slowly bobbed his head up and down, he softly moaned on the blond's cock. Dallas moaned and ran his fingers through Two-Bit's hair, he occasionally bucked his hips. Two-Bit began to bob his head faster and caused the blond to squirm heavily beneath him.

"Keith!" Dallas cried and panted heavily.

Two-Bit pulled the blond's member from his mouth and tried to catch his breath, he noticed the string of saliva that was connected to Dallas's tip. The redhead sat up and went to unbutton his pants, Dallas shyly watched him. The blond felt nervous about the pain he was going to experience.

"T-Two-Bit?" Dallas asked softly.

"Yeah?" Two-Bit said softly as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jeans.

"You'll be gentle, right?" The blond asked.

Two-Bit pulled off his boxers, exposing his erection to the blond. Dallas looked at the redhead's member and whimpered, he was bigger than he thought. He knew it was going to hurt so much and he almost wanted to stop, he sighed heavily. Two-Bit softly kissed Dallas and softly pet his pale cheek.

"I'll be gentle. I don't wanna hurt you more than I need too." Two-Bit whispered soothingly.

"O-Okay.." Dallas muttered as he prepared himself.

Two-Bit ran his hands down to the blond's hips and held him in place, he placed his tip at Dallas's entrance. Dallas dug his nails into the seat and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ready?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas hesitated to answer but sighed heavily, "yeah, I'm ready."

Two-Bit slipped his tip inside and Dallas arched his back in pain, he gasped from the pain that shot through him. The redhead pulled out and sat still for a moment, he was trying to make it better by going slow. He pushed only one inch inside, Dallas groaned and let a tear slip from his eye.

"It hurts.." Dallas panted as Two-Bit slowly thrust.

"Shh.." Two-Bit cooed and softly kissed Dallas, he muffled the blonds pained moans.

Two-Bit slowly pushed every inch into the blond and groaned from feeling how tight he was, in fact he was a bit too tight.

"Dallas, you need to relax.." Two-Bit muttered

"I-I can't, it hurts." Dallas panted.

"I can't make it better if you don't relax so I can actually move." Two-Bit cooed and Dallas sighed.

"I'm not sure if I can.." Dallas admitted shyly.

Two-Bit slowly thrust out of Dallas and pushed back in, the blond groaned in agony.

"K-Keith.." Dallas panted.

"Come on, Dallas, you're too tight." Two-Bit whispered.

Dallas sighed and tried to his best to relax. He thought of how Two-Bit said he would be gentle and how he was being nice, he felt himself relax a lot just by that thought. Two-Bit smirked as he felt the blond untense and made it easier for him to thrust. He softly kissed Dallas on the forehead as he thrust slowly into him, the blond groaned.

"It still hurts.." Dallas whimpered.

"I promise it'll feel better soon just give it a moment." Two-Bit panted as he thrust faster into Dallas.

"Mmmnn.." Dallas moaned softly.

Dallas loved having Two-Bit's face so close to his own, he slowly moved his hands to the redhead's back and clawed. Two-Bit slightly lifted his head from Dallas's shoulder and softly pressed his lips to the blond's. Dallas groaned into the kiss and tried extra hard to try and feel pleasure, he wished it was better. Two-Bit thrust deeper into Dallas and the blond gasped.

"Oh, God!" Dallas cried and clawed heavily at Two-Bit's back.

Two-Bit was caught by surprise by Dallas's sudden state of pleasure, his moans were louder and he wasn't sure if anyone outside of the car could hear. The redhead thrust harder into Dallas as he sat up so he could look down at him. Dallas had his blue eyes squeezed shut and his mouth was slightly open so he could release his moans and gasps. Two-Bit smirked and pulled out of Dallas, the blond looked up at him confused.

"K-Keith-" Dallas murmured but was cut off by Two-Bit pulling him close to him.

The redhead sat correctly on the seat and he sat Dallas on his member, he grunted as the blond was impaled. Dallas gasped and wrapped his arms around Two-Bit's neck, he felt perfectly content. Two-Bit began to thrust in and out of Dallas once again, the blond moaned into the redhead's shoulder. Two-Bit was panting heavily as he placed his hands on Dallas's hips and thrust into the blond harder, Dallas groaned.

"K-Keith, fuuckk.." Dallas moaned and dug his nails into Two-Bit's back.

Dallas felt so good, he couldn't believe this was actually happening between him and the redhead. He pulled his head up from Two-Bit's shoulder and rested his forehead on the redheads.

"Dallass.." Two-Bit moaned and lightly clawed Dallas's hips.

Dallas noticed the windows were fogged up from their deep breaths and his own gasping. He loved the feeling of Two-Bit being inside of him so much but he felt so close to the edge. He clawed at the back of Two-Bit's neck as he felt closer and closer, he could barely hang on anymore.

"Dallas, I need to cum!" Two-Bit exclaimed as he thrust began to get slow and sloppy.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Dallas panted and gripped his own member.

The blond began to jerk himself off with the speed of Two-Bit's thrusts, he was about to lose his mind.

"Dally!" Two-Bit cried and completely buried himself inside of the blond.

Dallas felt Two-Bit groan as he released within him, he thought it felt really weird but nice. Dallas continued to jerk himself off but then he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ahh!" Dallas gasped and came all over his hand and Two-Bit.

The couple leaned against each other tiredly, Two-Bit was still buried inside of Dallas. The blond nuzzled Two-Bit's neck, he softly smiled to himself as he ran his fingers through the red hair. Two-Bit smiled as he pulled Dallas off his member and deeply kissed him. He pulled away and looked into the blond's eyes, he noticed he looked really tired.

"Ready to head home?" Two-Bit asked then suddenly remembered where they were.

He had forgotten when he got caught up in the waves of pleasure he was in, he looked at a window and couldn't see much due to them being fogged up. He wiped the window and saw the drive-in was empty, he wondered if they had been there long.

"Oh shit.." Two-Bit mumbled as he motioned for Dallas to get off him.

Dallas sat on the seat and watched as Two-Bit hurriedly pulled on his boxers and jeans, Dallas began to follow in his example but moved slower.

"What's going on?" Dallas asked but Two-Bit shushed him.

"I think we might be locked in." Two-Bit muttered as he crawled up into the drivers seat.

"Really? How long did we fuck?" Dallas asked and crawled into the passengers seat.

"I don't know but I'm going to check." Two-Bit said as he started his car.

Dallas sat in silence, he wasn't sure what they would do if they were locked in. He wasn't sure if the workers would still lock the place up if there was still a car inside, he didn't know how these places worked after they closed. Two-Bit began to drive toward the exit, he felt nervous about the gate being closed. He got to the gate and let out a huge sigh of relief, they were still open.

"Thank God, I didn't want to have to wait until they opened tomorrow." Two-Bit said with a smile as he pulled out onto the street.

. . .

Dallas fell asleep during the car ride and woke when he felt the car completely stop. His eyes fluttered open and he saw he was at Two-Bit's house, he was surprised. He figured the redhead had had enough of him and was going to drop him off at his own house, he looked over at Two-Bit. The redhead noticed the confused look on the blond's face, he raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Two-Bit asked.

"I just thought you had enough of me so I thought you were going to drop me off at my house." Dallas said softly.

"Dally, I don't think I can ever have enough of you." Two-Bit said slyly and pressed his lips to the blond's.

Dallas couldn't help but blush from the redhead's words, he had never been spoken to like that before. Two-Bit pulled away and softly smiled at Dallas, the blond couldn't even force himself to speak.

"Come on, let's get to bed." Two-Bit said and opened his car door.

Dallas simply nodded and opened his door, he stood up and just noticed how cold it was out. He shivered and hugged himself, he felt Two-Bit step up beside him. They began to walk up the sidewalk to the porch, Two-Bit pulled open the door and motioned for Dallas to go in first. Dallas was surprised by how kind Two-Bit was being to him, most people never even considered it. He stepped inside of the warm house and sighed, the warm air just made him even more tired. Two-Bit looked at the clock that was by the front door and sighed.

"Eleven forty-seven isn't that bad.." Two-Bit whispered as he walked up the stairs.

Dallas quickly followed behind Two-Bit and stepped into his bedroom, Two-Bit was beginning to undress for bed. Two-Bit noticed Dallas just standing there by the doorway, he turned to him.

"Is there something wrong?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas shook his head and slowly pulled off his jacket, he didn't know where to lay it so he put it on the floor. He kicked off his boots and pulled off his jeans, he liked to sleep in his boxers and a shirt. Two-Bit didn't have anything on except his boxers, not that Dallas minded all that much. The redhead had already crawled under the comforter and was waiting for Dallas to join him. The blond thought it was weird that Two-Bit was so interested in him, he didn't think he was so important that someone needed to wait up on him. He turned off the light in the room and walked to the bed, he laid down beside Two-Bit. The redhead cuddled up to Dallas and kissed him on the cheek.

"I had fun, Dallas. Did you?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, I did have fun." Dallas said happily, he couldn't keep his smile off his face.

"I'd like to do it again soon." Two-Bit said and yawned.

Dallas chuckled, "let's get to sleep ,Two-Bit."

"Alright, goodnight Dallas." Two-Bit murmured and softly kissed Dallas.

Dallas hesitated but returned the kiss, he slowly pulled away.

"Goodnight, Keith.." Dallas said softly and cuddled as close as he could to Two-Bit.

Two-Bit sighed contently and drifted off to sleep, Dallas sat awake for a moment before he yawned. He was still surprised that Two-Bit wanted anything to do with him, he shrugged. Dallas shut his eyes and slipped into a content sleep.


	2. Part 2: The Park

_Within View_

 _Part 2: The Park_

Dallas and Two-Bit were alone in the redhead's room, smothering each other with kisses and rolling around on the bed. Two-Bit finally got Dallas into one position where he wasn't able to get away easily. The redhead was sitting on the edge of the bed, Dallas was straddling Two-Bit's lap, he was staring into Two-Bit's eyes as he panted softly. The redhead smirked lustfully at the helpless blond on his lap, Dallas tried to get up but Two-Bit held him firmly still.

"Keith.." Dallas breathed.

"You've been wrestling with me for far too long, it's time I punished you for evading me." Two-Bit teased and softly bit down on Dallas's neck.

Dallas gasped and tried to squirm away, he failed to even budge. He moaned heavily as Two-Bit sucked and kissed on his neck, Two-Bit somehow found one of his weaknesses. Two-Bit smiled slightly against the blonds neck, he slowly ran his hands up the blond's thighs and up to his ass. Dallas blushed softly and gasped when Two-Bit grabbed his ass, he also pinched it in the process. Dallas noticed Two-Bit had been acting more assertive but he didn't mind, he kind of liked the idea of being dominated by someone. They had only had sex once so far but there were a couple of close calls recently. Two-Bit laid Dallas down onto the bed and pressed his lips against the blonds.

"Mmmnn.." Dallas moaned into the kiss and returned the sentiment.

Two-Bit ran his hand down Dallas's waist all the way down to his hips, he ran his hand to the blonds crotch. Dallas whimpered from Two-Bit's hand running over his erection, it was begging to be free from his tight fitted jeans. Two-Bit smirked as he continued to rub his hand over the blond's clothed member, Dallas squirmed underneath his lover.

"T-Two-Bit.." Dallas panted and dug his nails into the blanket beneath him.

"You want me to take these off..?" Two-Bit cooed while pulling at Dallas's pants button.

Dallas nodded desperately and Two-Bit very slowly unbuttoned his pants, the blond cried out in impatience.

"Stop teasing me!" Dallas yelled, his New York accent got thicker when he was heavily aroused.

Two-Bit chuckled, "your accent is adorable." He teased and unzipped Dallas's jeans.

The redhead noticed that the blond wasn't even wearing any boxers, he looked up at Dallas with an eyebrow raised.

"No boxers?" Two-Bit asked, Dallas blushed heavily.

"Almost like you're expecting something.." Two-Bit whispered and smirked.

Dallas could feel the cool air brush against his manhood, he needed to be free. He mewled in desperation, he had no other option other than to beg.

"Kick your shoes off." Two-Bit instructed.

"Why should I?" Dallas asked, questioning his lovers authority.

Two-Bit grabbed Dallas and flipped him onto his stomach,he pulled Dallas's pants down until his ass was exposed to him. Two-Bit smacked the blond on the ass and Dallas yelped, the sting slowly burned down to pleasure. Dallas shuddered, silently begging to be spanked once again. Two-Bit brought his hand back once again and slapped Dallas on the ass, he moaned and buried his face into the mattress.

"Are you gonna listen to me now?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas chuckled.

"Maybe I need further punishment." Dallas muttered and Two-Bit chuckled lustfully.

"Maybe you do." Two-Bit said before spanking Dallas again.

"Fuck.." Dallas gasped and bit down on his bottom lip.

Two-Bit picked Dallas up into his arms for a moment and laid the blond's head on one of the red pillows. Dallas kicked off his shoes like Two-Bit had ordered and smirked at Two-Bit when he crawled ontop of him again. Two-Bit began pulling off the blond's jeans, inspecting each inch of skin that became exposed to him until the piece of clothing had been removed. Dallas wasn't quite used to being exposed but he pushed the thought away from his mind. Two-Bit looked into Dallas's eyes for a moment, he seemed to be thinking about something. Dallas raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going through Two-Bit's head.

"What is it?" Dallas asked softly.

"Well, I bought a couple of things for us to use." He said and Dallas became confused.

"What is it..?" Dallas repeated.

Two-Bit crawled off of Dallas and opened a drawer on his nightstand. Dallas watched in silence but then blushed heavily when he saw what Two-Bit had. The redhead moved back over to Dallas and the blond stared at the two things he had in his hands. He ran his eyes over the dildo Two-Bit had, wondering what he wanted to do with it and the bottle of lube. Dallas was silently thankful for the lube, maybe things wouldn't hurt as bad as the first time.

"I wanna use this on you." Two-Bit muttered while pressing the dildo against the blond's member.

Dallas's blush intensified as the redhead trailed the dildo farther down until it was prodding his entrance. Two-Bit pulled the dildo away and opened the bottle, he applied the lube to the dildo and put some on the blond's entrance. Two-Bit placed the dildo's tip at Dallas's entrance again, he looked up at Dallas.

"Ready?" Two-Bit asked.

Dallas was nervous about it feeling different than Two-Bit's dick inside of him, he let out a heavy sigh and nodded. Two-Bit slowly pushed the seven inch toy inside of Dallas, the blond yelped and looked at Two-Bit. The redhead smirked at Dallas as he pushed the dildo in and out of the blond, Dallas whimpered.

"I-It hurts." Dallas panted and Two-Bit softly kissed the blond.

"Give it a moment.." Two-Bit cooed and ran his fingers through Dallas's hair.

Dallas groaned when he felt Two-Bit thrust the toy harder into him, it felt really strange to him that a toy was being used on him. He panted heavily as he clawed at the blanket, Two-Bit pushed the dildo deeper, pushing in as far as it could go. Dallas gasped heavily and clawed at the blanket, the pressure was too heavy. He bit on his bottom lip, almost causing it to bleed, he felt too good. Two-Bit got an idea in his head and wondered if he could actually do it. He kept moving the dildo in and out of Dallas, he looked up at the blond. The blond had his eyes closed and his lips parted, his shirt was pulled up slightly to expose his stomach. Two-Bit slowly moved down but kept his movements steady, he didn't want Dallas to notice just yet. He did a good job on keeping his pace steady, he laid his eyes on Dallas's erection. Two-Bit inspected it for a moment, he estimated the size to be around five or six and a half inches, he also noticed how it was dripping pre-cum all over Dallas's lower abdomen. Two-Bit leaned his head forward and took the cock into his mouth. Dallas jerked and gasped, he almost screamed. Two-Bit closed his grey eyes and began moving his head back and forth, tasting Dallas's salty pre-cum. Dallas moaned loudly as he clenched Two-Bit's red hair in his fingers, almost unable to handle all the pleasure he was feeling. Two-Bit's hot, wet mouth surrounding his dick made him lose his mind, the toy fucking him in a away he couldn't describe, he couldn't do it anymore.

"K-Keith, I-I need to c-cum!" Dallas gasped and tried hard not to cum yet.

Two-Bit moaned on the blond's cock, begging him to release in his mouth. Dallas threw his head back and let out one last elongated moan, he released every drop of his semen in his lover's mouth. Two-Bit was shocked by his mouth suddenly being full, Dallas shuddered and bucked his hips as he released. Two-Bit pulled the erection out of his mouth and swallowed all the cum in his mouth, he panted when he finished. Dallas looked at Two-Bit with half open eyes, he felt the dildo still inside of him. Two-Bit noticed he hadn't pulled the toy out, he began to slip it out but Dallas grabbed his arm.

"D-Don't.." Dallas stuttered and Two-Bit raised an eyebrow.

"Dallas, my arm is tired." Two-Bit complained.

Dallas sighed heavily and moved Two-Bit's hand off the toy, he took a hold of it himself. Two-Bit sat back, shocked as he watched Dallas fuck himself with the dildo, Dallas had a death grip on the bed with his free hand. He threw his head back as he moved faster into himself, he began to writhe.

"Aaahh..." Dallas panted and Two-Bit looked up at Dallas.

"Dallas?" Two-Bit asked.

"W-What?" Dallas question, he looked at Two-Bit with half closed eyes.

"Do you want me to watch...this?" Two-Bit asked while motioning toward Dallas's occupied hand.

Dallas forgot Two-Bit was even in the room for a moment, he didn't even feel weird about the redhead being there. He kind of liked Two-Bit watching him play with himself, he wondered if Two-Bit would mind if he asked him one single question.

"Two-Bit?" Dallas asked as he pulled out the dildo.

"What?"

"I-Is it okay if I...um..." Dallas muttered and blushed heavily.

"What is it?" Two-Bit asked as he sat back on the bed, Dallas sat up and moved over to Two-Bit.

Dallas hesitated but softly pressed his lips to Two-Bit's, he ran his hands down to the redhead's hips. Dallas moved his hands to the redhead's crotch, Two-Bit shivered from his touch. Two-Bit felt the redhead's erection through his pants, he smirked to himself. Two-Bit was confused, he wondered what Dallas was trying to do. Dallas unbuttoned Two-Bit's jeans and pulled down his boxers and jeans, Two-Bit began to peel off his clothes. The redhead was naked from the waist down and patiently waited for what Dallas wanted to do. Dallas slowly moved down until he was facing his lovers 7 inch dick, he glanced up at Two-Bit.

"D-Dal?" Two-Bit questioned and faintly blushed.

Dallas hesitated but slowly took Two-Bit's tip into his mouth, the redhead gasped. The blond didn't have a lot of experience with giving blowjobs, he had only given a handful of them in his lifetime, he tried the best he could. He circled his tongue over the tip as he slowly began to deep throat Two-Bit, he gagged and pulled his head back. Dallas repeated this action over and over, Two-Bit had a death grip on the blond's hair.

"Fuck.." Two-Bit panted and bucked his hips, causing Dallas to gag on his cock once again.

Dallas quicked his pace and noticed he had spit all over his chin, he didn't care. He kept at giving the blowjob as he used his hands to try and find the dildo again. Dallas finally got a grip of the toy again and he proceeded to place it's tip at his entrance, he pushed inside. Dallas moaned on Two-Bit's dick, he slowed his heads movements but thrust into himself fast. The blond had to pull the cock from his mouth just to moan in ecstasy, he moved the toy harder into himself.

"Aaaahhh..." Dallas gasped and moved back up, he continued to play with himself as he looked into Two-Bit's grey eyes.

Two-Bit deeply kissed Dallas, the blond moved his free hand to the back of Two-Bit's head, he ran his fingertips over the back of his lovers neck. Two-Bit forced his tongue into Dallas's mouth and proceeded to taste every inch of his lovers mouth, the blond shivered. Dallas returned the favor and slightly noticed Two-Bit laying him down onto the bed, he continued to play with himself. The redhead stared down at Dallas, he was panting heavily as he gripped his own member. The blond thrust the toy faster and harder, he arched his back in pleasure, he released an elongated moan. Two-Bit began to jerk himself off at the sight before him, he really liked watching Dallas fuck himself. The blond whimpered heavily, he bunched the blankets into his fist. He gripped so tightly that his knuckles had turned white, he tried to keep his moans soft and quiet.

"K-Keith.." Dallas purred softly and watched as Two-Bit masturbated himself.

Two-Bit felt like he was close, he could feel his mind trying to slip from him. He groaned and rubbed as fast as he could, Dallas watched as Two-Bit slightly leaned over him.

"Dallas!" Two-Bit cried and came all over Dallas's stomach and chest.

Dallas blushed heavily but kept using the toy, he cried out in ecstasy.

"Oh, God.." Dallas breathed and came, just making a bigger mess than before.

Dallas sat still, he didn't want to get the semen on the redhead's bed. Two-Bit sat still with his eyes closed for a moment, trying to collect himself once again, his eyes fluttered open and looked at the puddle of cum on Dallas. Two-Bit smirked and sat back, looking over what he had done.

"I-I can't move.." Dallas panted and Two-Bit nodded.

"I know." Two-Bit said.

"Why aren't you getting me a towel?" Dallas asked and scowled.

"You look hot while you're covered in cum." Two-Bit chuckled and Dallas growled softly.

"Stop staring at me and help me!" Dallas retorted and Two-Bit rolled his eyes while crawling off the bed.

"Alright, calm down." Two-Bit chuckled while he picked up a towel off his floor.

Two-Bit tossed the towel at Dallas and the blond picked it up into his hand. He looked at all the cum that was on his abdomen before wiping it off, he kind of thought it was hot himself. He threw the towel back onto the floor and Two-Bit cuddled close to the blond.

"So, what other adventures are you gonna take me on?" Two-Bit asked and ran his fingers through Dallas's hair.

Dallas thought to himself for moment, he had a couple ideas on where else they could have sex. He personally thought he wouldn't like having sex in public areas but the sex they had at the drive-in was the best he ever had. He went through his options, he didn't want to push it too far yet.

"I was thinking the park.." Dallas muttered and Two-Bit blushed.

"That's even more public, especially in the middle of the day.." Two-Bit muttered.

"We can go at night if you want to and we can do it in a more wooded area if you wanna." Dallas said and Two-Bit sighed.

"I swear you're gonna get me arrested, Dally." Two-Bit said with a smile.

"If you got down then I'm going down with you. That's the rules." Dallas said and nuzzled Two-Bit's neck.

"I didn't know there were rules." Two-Bit teased and Dallas shrugged.

"I just make them up as we go." Dallas muttered as he pressed his still half naked body against Two-Bit.

"I can't wait." Two-Bit said and softly nibbled on Dallas's ear.

 _. . ._

The sun had set and Two-Bit and Dallas were on their way to the park. Two-Bit made sure to the grab the lube to make things go smoother than the last time, he hated Dallas to be in so much pain. Dallas was still nervous but not as much as the first time, he looked forward to it this time. He waited patiently for Two-Bit to get into the car, he didn't want to rush anything. Two-Bit buckled his seatbelt and started his car, he looked over at Dallas.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas nodded.

"Do you?" Dallas questioned.

"I don't want to get caught." Two-Bit said and Dallas sighed heavily.

"I'll be quiet, I promise." Dallas cooed and Two-Bit nodded.

"Just stay quiet and we shouldn't get caught, I got an idea on where we can go." Two-Bit said as he backed out of his driveway.

The couple arrived at the park and it was almost secluded, there were only a handful of people there. Two-Bit parked his car by a picnic table, he silently stared at the table for a moment.

"I'm so nervous.." Two-Bit muttered and turned his car off.

"We can go back to your house if you want to." Dallas said and Two-Bit shook his head.

"It's alright, I'll live." Two-Bit said as he opened his door.

Dallas crawled out of the car and waited for Two-Bit, the redhead stood beside the blond. Dallas glanced at Two-Bit and blushed slightly when Two-Bit wrapped his arm around the blond's waist, he looked around people.

"You know that alone could get us thrown into the slammer?" Dallas asked.

Two-Bit shrugged, "people can live with it."

Dallas smiled, thinking it was strange for Two-Bit to not care about what society thought about them being with one another. The blond thought it would look rather embarrassing to have any charge of homosexuality to be on his records, he sighed heavily. He never thought he would ever enjoy being with another man but Two-Bit made him feel different, every time he looked at the redhead his heart skipped a beat. He had never really felt that way before about anyone, it scared him to feel such a way. Two-Bit lead Dallas down a wooded sidewalk, Dallas ran his eyes down Two-Bit's body until he saw the redhead was now holding his pale hand. Dallas smiled softly to himself and continued to walk by Two-Bit's side.

Soon, the couple reached a small open area with a single concrete table, Dallas raised an eyebrow.

"Weird placement.." He muttered.

Two-Bit lead Dallas toward the table, the blond looked back at Two-Bit when they reached the table.

"Here?" Dallas asked.

Two-Bit nodded and pressed Dallas against the table, he looked into the blond's blue eyes. Dallas opened his mouth slightly to say something but Two-Bit silenced him with a deep kiss. Dallas hesitated but returned the kiss, he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. Two-Bit pulled away but kept the distance between their lips small, Dallas panted softly.

"Two-Bit.." Dallas whispered as Two-Bit moved his hands to the blond's pants button.

Dallas let Two-Bit unbutton his jeans and watched as the redhead moved down. Two-Bit was on his knees as he unzipped the blond's pants, he pulled out his member. Two-Bit looked up at Dallas and the blond quietly watched the redhead. Two-Bit looked at the dick that was in front of him and slowly took the tip into his mouth, Dallas gasped. Two-Bit slowly pushed the dick deep into his mouth and eventually deep throated the blond, he gagged and pulled back. Dallas slowly ran his fingers through the redhead's hair, panting softly as Two-Bit slowly bobbed his head.

"Mmmnn.." Dallas moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, he was thankful for the table that was behind him.

Two-Bit sped up and glanced up at the blond, he softly moaned on the cock. Dallas feebly moaned and bit down on his bottom lip, almost drawing blood. Two-Bit noticed all the spit that was getting everywhere, he didn't care, he just wanted to please Dallas. The blond had his fingers curled in Two-Bit's hair, almost unable to handle what was happening.

"Damn it.." Dallas gasped and came heavily inside of Two-Bit's awaiting mouth.

Two-Bit waited until Dallas was finished when he began swallowing all the cum, he even licked his lips to make sure he didn't miss any. Dallas leaned against the table as he watched Two-Bit stand up, he looked into Two-Bit's eyes. The redhead pulled Dallas's pants down until they were at his knees, he turned Dallas around and bent him over the table. Dallas wondered what Two-Bit was doing until he felt three of Two-Bit's fingers at his entrance. Dallas whimpered as Two-Bit leaned over him, using his free arm as support.

"Shh.." Two-Bit cooed and slowly pushed his fingers into Dallas's ass.

"Ugnn.." Dallas groaned and rested his forehead on the table, it burned.

"Does it hurt?" Two-Bit murmured and thrust his fingers slowly.

"Y-Yeah.." Dallas breathed and clawed at the table.

Two-Bit began to scissor his fingers within the blond, trying to find his sweet spot. Dallas panted heavily in discomfort, wanting it all to feel a little better. Two-Bit bent his fingers slightly upward and Dallas gasped sharply, Two-Bit touched his sweet spot. Two-Bit smirked lustfully and began fingering Dallas over and over, hitting that spot each time. Dallas moaned heavily and loudly, unable to get enough of the pleasure he was experiencing. The blond could feel his pre-cum dripping down his dick and he shivered when Two-Bit thrust his fingers harder into his prostate, he almost screamed. Dallas's moans were in a higher pitch and he hadn't noticed, the redhead thought it was adorable. Two-Bit slowly pulled his fingers out and began to unbutton his own jeans. Dallas stayed bent over the table, waiting for Two-Bit to take him and fuck him hard. The blond heard Two-Bit's zipper come undone and then felt Two-Bit begin to position himself. He felt the redhead's tip at his entrance, he whimpered as Two-Bit pushed his tip inside.

"Aaahh.." Dallas panted and rested his face on the table.

"You want it?" Two-Bit teased and pushed in just a little more of his length.

"Keith, I have been waiting all day just give it to me!" Dallas exclaimed and clawed the table.

Two-Bit smirked and gave Dallas a hard smack on his ass, the blond yelped. Two-Bit leaned over Dallas and got close to his ear, Dallas softly whimpered.

"That's not how you talk to me, Dally.." Two-Bit cooed and pulled out of Dallas.

"Two-Bit, please, I want it." Dallas begged softly and Two-Bit chuckled.

"You just want it? I don't believe you." Two-Bit teased and kept his tip at the blond's hole.

"I need it! Please, Keith, I can't wait anymore!"Dallas cried.

"What are you doing to do if I don't put it in..?" Two-Bit questioned.

Dallas was beginning to get agitated but he thought of an idea in almost an instant. He felt Two-Bit's member still on his entrance, he smirked.

"Do you really wanna know?" Dallas asked slyly.

"Yeah, show me." Two-Bit stated and Dallas prepared to put his plan action.

Dallas quickly thrust his hips backward, causing Two-Bit's dick to push right inside of him and be completely buried within him. Dallas gasped and clawed at the table, the pain was still present but he didn't care, he finally got what he wanted, he smiled victoriously. Two-Bit gasped and leaned over Dallas, he used his arms for balance. He wasn't ready to feel such warm tightness in just seconds, he tried his best not to cum right then. He began to thrust slow and hard into the blond, Dallas moaned softly into the concrete. He began to hum softly and gasp as Two-Bit sped up and began slamming into him, Dallas was trying his best not to scream. Two-Bit had his head resting on the blond's shoulder, groaning and panting heavily right into Dallas's ear. The blond hadn't heard much of the redhead's noises the first time but they were beyond arousing to him. He couldn't get enough, he was in paradise. Two-Bit suddenly stopped moving his hips when he heard soft talking coming closer and closer to where Dallas and him were. He didn't know what to do except sit inside of Dallas, the blond became confused.

"W-What.." Dallas began but Two-Bit shushed him.

Dallas listened closely and heard a manly laugh, he gulped.

"Socs..I know that laugh from anywhere..it's Bob and his little group of friends." Two-Bit whispered and slowly pulled out of the blond.

Dallas became deeply nervous, he didn't want to be caught in this situation by some socs. Only God knows what they would do to them for being gay, the blond hid his fear and began to pull up his pants. Two-Bit followed in the blond's example, he leaned against the table beside Dallas. The blond had to lean against the table, his legs were weak and shaking from the short sex Two-Bit and him just had.

"Hopefully they'll turn around, I don't feel like messin' with anyone except you." Two-Bit muttered while nudging Dallas in the arm.

The blond blushed softly, feeling thankful the moonlight wasn't that bright that night. Two-Bit heard the voices suddenly stop getting louder, he listened as hard as he could.

"Why are we even going down here?" Someone asked and then someone laughed.

"I thought it would scare you guys." Bob laughed.

"Well, it worked. This is where greasers like to walk around." Someone else said and Bob continued to laugh.

"Did anyone here that weird moaning? Sorta sounded like a dying animal.." Someone commented and Dallas became enraged.

"Hey-" Dallas began but Two-Bit slapped his hand over the blond's lips.

"Alright, alright, let's turn around before you guys piss yourselfs." Bob said and then their voices slowly faded into the night air.

Two-Bit kept his hand over Dallas's mouth until he felt like the socs were all gone. He moved his hand and he looked over at Dallas like he was crazy.

"You almost got us caught." Two-Bit scolded and Dallas sighed heavily.

"Maybe people shouldn't insult the noises I make while in the throws of pleasure." Dallas muttered and looked away in embarrassment.

"You shouldn't care what people think about them, I think they're sexy." Two-Bit said while grabbing Dallas's jaw and making him look into his eyes.

"Now, let's get back to business." Two-Bit cooed and began to unbutton his pants again.

Dallas quickly unbuttoned his jeans again and pulled them down to his knees, Two-Bit bent him over the table again. Dallas waited patiently for Two-Bit to slide back in, Two-Bit hesitated. Dallas let out a soft sigh as Two-Bit slowly pushed back inside, the redhead grunted and held himself over Dallas with his arms. The blond moaned quietly every time Two-Bit hit his sweet spot, the redhead was moving his hips at a slow, sensual pace. Two-Bit panted softly as he began to thrust his hips harder, the blond groaned and clawed at the table. Dallas had his lips parted so he could release his moans, his blue eyes were half way open in pleasure. Two-Bit smirked as he began slamming into the blond, Dallas gasped.

"Keeeith!" Dallas cried and was screaming each time Two-Bit slammed in.

Two-Bit figured the park might as well be deserted by now so he didn't tell the blond to be quiet, he enjoyed hearing Dallas cry in ecstasy too much to shush him. Dallas's moans were always deep and lusty when Two-Bit went slow but when he went fast and hard, they were high pitched and he held onto anything he could grab onto. The redhead thought everything about Dallas was intoxicating, his moans, the way Dallas grabbed at him and the way Dallas couldn't keep quiet because of him hitting it just right. The blond had a tight grip on Two-Bit's jeans, his knuckles had turned white from how tightly he was gripping. Two-Bit smiled lustfully and grabbed Dallas's blond locks, he pulled his head up from the table. Dallas's noises were louder now and he had drool dripping down his chin.

"Who's my slut?" Two-Bit growled and Dallas grunted.

"I am!" Dallas cried and whispered swears under his breath.

"You sure?" Two-Bit asked and pulled on Dallas's hair.

"I'm your slut!" Dallas exclaimed and moaned loudly as he felt his orgasm take over him.

Two-Bit began to thrust into the blond hard and slow, almost in a teasing manner. Dallas was about to lose it but he tried to hold out as long as he could, the redhead tightened his grip on the blond's hair. Dallas thought it hurt but he enjoyed it too much to tell Two-Bit to stop, he sort of liked having pain inflicted onto him. Two-Bit gasped and buried himself inside of Dallas, he grunted as he released every drop of semen within his lover. Dallas shuddered and released all over the bottom of the table, he rested on the table, trying to recover. Two-Bit slowly pulled out, he saw some of his cum drip out of the blond. He smirked and Dallas continued to rest on the table, he felt like his legs were going to give out if he moved. The redhead fixed his pants and helped Dallas pull up his jeans, the blond leaned against him. Two-Bit picked Dallas into his arms, bridal style, and carried Dallas all the way to his car. Dallas leaned his head against Two-Bit's chest, appreciating that Two-Bit helped him to the car. His legs were shaking and weak, he didn't think he could make it to the car on his own. Two-Bit opened his car door and put Dallas into the leather seat, he went to grab the seatbelt but Dallas stopped him.

"I can buckle myself in." Dallas said with a faint smile and began to buckle himself in.

Two-Bit nodded and shut the door, he walked over to the driver's side of the car. He climbed inside and closed his door, he looked over at the blond and noticed he was slightly slouched in his seat. The redhead sniggered to himself and buckled himself in before starting the car and leaving to his house.

. . .

Dallas and Two-Bit were back in the redhead's bedroom, all the lights were off. They just held each other in each other's arms, not sleeping, not kissing, just listening to each other breathe. Dallas had his forehead resting against Two-Bit's, he rubbed his nose against the redheads. Two-Bit chuckled and rubbed Dallas's nose with his own in return. Dallas laughed and softly headbutted Two-Bit's head, the redhead smirked.

"You wanna fight?" Two-Bit whispered and Dallas smiled.

"Maybe.." Dallas muttered and rubbed Two-Bit's arm with his hand.

Two-Bit grabbed Dallas and flipped over onto his back, the blond was ontop of him. Dallas's hands were on either side of Two-Bit's head, he laughed softly. Two-Bit could only see Dallas by using the streetlights that were outside shined into his room. He ran his hands down Dallas's waist all the way down to his hips, he always thought Dallas was a beautiful person. The blond sat on Two-Bit's lap and ran his fingers through his own hair, he softly sighed in content. Dallas had been staying with Two-Bit since the first time they had sex, something just clicked between them after they slept with one another. Dallas thought it would just be casual sex with no feelings but..he was beginning to fall in love with Two-Bit. The redhead always knew exactly how to touch him and make him shiver, he knew exactly where to kiss him to make him lose it, Two-Bit could read him like an open book. Dallas was afraid of getting feelings for Two-Bit and just having the redhead find some other blond that was better than he was. He felt like he could be replaced in an instant, he was nothing special.

"Dally?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas looked down at the redhead.

"Hmm?" He hummed softly, Two-Bit sat up and held Dallas close to him, the blond sat still on his lap.

"I'm sorry if I went too far with the name calling and the hair pulling, I got caught up in the moment. I should talk to you about that kind of stuff before actually doing them." Two-Bit said and softly kissed Dallas.

Dallas blushed softly and rested his head on Two-Bit's shoulder, quietly thinking to himself. He thought of his he actually enjoyed it when the redhead called him names and pulled on his hair, this was something he never knew about himself. Two-Bit was helping him learn more about himself and he hoped he was doing the same for Two-Bit. Dallas rested his forehead on the redhead's and let out a soft sigh.

"I-I think I actually liked you calling me names.." Dallas muttered and blushed hard.

"Really?" Two-Bit asked in disbelief.

"Y-Yeah and the hair pulling..I really like that." Dallas said softly and Two-Bit chuckled.

"Well, I can keep doing it if you want to." Two-Bit muttered lustfully and nibbled on Dallas's ear.

Dallas giggled and felt Two-Bit get hard once again, the blond blushed and looked into his lovers eyes. Dallas felt rather aroused again but he wasn't sure if the redhead would be willing to have another round. The blond wasn't sure if he would be able to keep quiet either, Two-Bit's mother and sister were right next door. Dallas looked away and lightly placed his hands on Two-Bit's shoulders, he couldn't force himself to speak. Two-Bit moved his head to the side and rested his head on Dallas's shoulder, he began to softly Dallas's neck. Dallas hummed softly in pleasure, he could feel himself getting hard again. Two-Bit sucked and kissed heavily on the blond's pale neck, Dallas moaned and ran his fingers through Two-Bit's greasy hair. The redhead couldn't get enough of Dallas, he wanted the blond all the time and he became heartbroken when he didn't see Dallas for a couple days. He wanted Dallas to be with him as much as he could be, he didn't want to seem demanding. Dallas whimpered, he needed Two-Bit. He could feel Two-Bit's dick pressed against his inner thigh, he crawled off of Two-Bit's lap and began to peel off his clothes.

"Dallas?" Two-Bit asked in surprise, Dallas looked over at Two-Bit.

"W-What?" The blond asked in embarrassment.

"You're not sore?" Two-Bit questioned with concern, he didn't want to hurt Dallas.

"I'm not, lay back and let me do this." Dallas muttered lustfully and lightly pushed Two-Bit onto his back.

Dallas pulled off all of his clothes, including his shirt. Two-Bit hadn't ever seen Dallas shirtless and he couldn't take his eyes off of the blond. It was dark but Two-Bit could see Dallas so clearly, it was amazing to see Dallas completely nude. Dallas sat silent on Two-Bit's lap for a moment, he shyly looked into Two-Bit's eyes. Two-Bit ran his hands over the blond's smooth hips, feeling the warm flesh with his fingertips, he ran his hands over Dallas's thighs. The blond whimpered softly, he had never been touched in such a way by someone. No one ever thought about making him feel special in anyway, Two-Bit was always aware of what he wanted and how he wanted to be touched. Two-Bit slowly moved his hands to the blond's member and grasped it, he felt his pre-cum get on his hand. Dallas mewled, his lover's touch caused electricity to shoot through his body, he was in pure bliss. Two-Bit slowly rubbed his member, he beckoned for Dallas to lean over him.

"Come here, I wanna see your face clearer." Two-Bit whispered and Dallas nodded.

Dallas used his arms to hold himself over Two-Bit, his face was mere inches away from the redhead's. Two-Bit smiled up at Dallas as he began jerking off the blond once again, Dallas parted his lips and released a moan. Two-Bit smirked, the way Dallas's eyebrows furrowed in pleasure made him beyond aroused. Two-Bit softly pressed his lips to Dallas's, he just kept their lips locked for a few moments. Dallas was moaning softly into the kiss, he didn't ever want to pull away. Two-Bit steadily pulled away and pulled his hand away from the blond's member, he looked into those piercing blue eyes full of lust. The desire in Dallas's eyes was like a fire and he was standing way too close but he didn't want to pull away. He motioned for Dallas to get off of him and Dallas crawled off, he sat quietly as Two-Bit began to get naked. Dallas watched in awe and ran his hands over Two-Bit's bare chest, loving how smooth Two-Bit's skin felt under his palms. Two-Bit shivered, Dallas's hands were cold but it felt rather pleasant against his warm skin. Dallas pushed Two-Bit back onto the bed and crawled on top of the redhead, he positioned himself over Two-Bit's erection.

"Dallas, you're going to have to be quiet." Two-Bit warned, not wanting to risk getting caught by his mother or his sister.

"I can do it, I hope." Dallas chuckled as he slowly lowered himself onto Two-Bit's member.

Two-Bit grunted and placed his hands on Dallas's hips, the blond gasped and sat still once Two-Bit was buried within him. The blond held himself over Two-Bit as he began to bounce himself up and down, going slow and steady. Dallas rested his head on Two-Bit's and moaned softly, he began to move faster and harder. Two-Bit panted heavily and muffled his own moans, he dug his nails into Dallas's hips.

"Oh, God, Dally.." Two-Bit moaned and softly smacked Dallas on the ass.

Dallas moaned louder and buried his face into the pillow, he could barely handle his noises. He knew he would have to get better at keeping himself quiet but Two-Bit's dick would hit him just right, it was intoxicating. The blond bounced faster and harder onto Two-Bit's dick, he slowly pulled his head up.

"Keith.." Dallas panted and deeply kissed Two-Bit.

Two-Bit pulled Dallas closer to his body and felt pure bliss when he felt Dallas's hot skin pressed against his own. Dallas moaned from the contact of their skin, he felt so connected with Two-Bit. The room was completely quiet except for the couples noises and the soft creaking of the bed. Dallas tried to keep himself as quiet as possible, he was beginning to get tired of moving on his own. He stopped and laid on Two-Bit, panting heavily in exhaustion. Two-Bit barely noticed Dallas had stopped moving but he softly pet Dallas, feeling concerned about the blond.

"Are you okay?" Two-Bit asked and Dallas slightly raised his head.

"Y-Yeah, my hips got tired.." Dallas admitted.

Two-Bit chuckled, "it's alright, I'll do the rest." He cooed and placed his hands on Dallas's ass.

The redhead began fucking Dallas hard and slow, causing Dallas to gasp every time he hit his sweet spot. Dallas bunched the sheets into his fists as he buried his face into Two-Bit's shoulder, trying to muffle his moans and gasps. Two-Bit grunted as he fucked Dallas faster, loving everything about the moment he was in.

"Dallas, you're so tight!" Two-Bit groaned and grabbed a fist full of the blond's hair and pulled his head up from his shoulder.

Dallas was sweating and was moaning as quietly as physically possible as he was being fucked so hard he was losing his mind. Two-Bit kept Dallas's head pulled up as he gave a smack to the blond's ass, the blond gasped and whimpered. Two-Bit pulled Dallas close to his face and deeply kissed him, he forced his tongue inside. Dallas jumped in surprise but slowly fell back into pleasure as Two-Bit fucked him and investigated every inch of his mouth, he couldn't take it anymore. He shivered as he felt his body become warm, especially his crotch region. He cried out in ecstasy, completely forgetting they were in an absolutely quiet house. Two-Bit didn't care, he was in too deep to care. He couldn't take it anymore and gasped sharply, he buried himself inside of Dallas. Dallas whimpered and came, he couldn't even hold himself back. Two-Bit let out a soft cry before cumming inside of Dallas, he let go of the blond's hair. Dallas slowly got off of Two-Bit's member and he collapsed next to Two-Bit, not even caring about the cum that was dripping out of him. Two-Bit slowly sat up and stood, he went to find a towel.

"I-I'm tired.." Dallas muttered and Two-Bit cleaned himself up with a blue towel.

"Clean yourself up first and we can go to sleep." Two-Bit cooed and handed Dallas the towel.

The blond sighed and cleaned up as much of the cum as he could, it continued to drip out of him no matter how much he tried. He gave up and threw the towel to the floor, he crawled under the blanket and sighed contently. Two-Bit got under his thick blankets and brought Dallas into a hug, he softly pet the blond. Two-Bit let out a content sigh and gently kissed the blond on the forehead.

"Two-Bit?" Dallas asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Two-Bit hummed, he had his grey eyes closed.

Dallas hesitated to say what he wanted to, he opened his mouth but shut it. He whimpered, he didn't want to admit his feelings but he felt awful about possibly scaring the redhead. He swallowed his pride and took in a deep breath, he slowly released it.

"I-I..I think I love you." Dallas admitted and then hid his face in his hands.

Two-Bit looked down at Dallas in shock, he didn't know what to say. He knew he had to say something otherwise Dallas would assume he didn't feel the same way. He moved the blond's hands and put his finger under Dallas's chin, he made the blond look up at him. Dallas opened his eyes and didn't know what to do when Two-Bit leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't a lustful kiss, it was a kiss that showed he cared. Dallas's heart began to beat heavily in his chest and he felt his cheeks become hot. Two-Bit kept kissing Dallas and the blond returned every kiss, he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. Dallas pressed his nude body against Two-Bit's and did not want to pull away, he was too happy to stop. Two-Bit stopped and looked deep into Dallas's blue eyes, he smiled.

"Dallas, I'm glad I met you. I think I love you, too, baby." Two-Bit murmured and softly kissed Dallas on the nose.

"R-Really?" Dallas asked.

Two-Bit nodded, Dallas smiled and hugged Two-Bit close to him.

Dallas yawned, "I'm sleepy."

Two-Bit yawned as well, "me too."

The blond nuzzled Two-Bit and sighed, "I love you, Keith."

Two-Bit closed his eyes and nuzzled the blond in return, "I love you, too, Dallas."

The couple fell asleep while holding each other in their arms, Dallas was awake longer, just listening to Two-Bit breathe. He couldn't believe someone had genuine feelings for him for once, he kissed Two-Bit on the nose before he went into a deep sleep.


End file.
